


No Means No

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're being harassed by a guy at Logan's party, and he comes to save you.





	No Means No

Logan manages to cease down his laughter so he can take another sip of his alcoholic drink, his eyes still wrinkled by a smile that doesn’t seem to wanna leave his lips.

“Hey, Logan.” The blond’s ears perk up at the sound of Finn’s voice, the boy simply continuing to sip his drink while listening to him. “You know that girl you fancy?”

“Yeah, (Y/N)? What about her?”

“I think someone’s bothering her over there.”

Logan’s eyes follow where Finn’s pointing, the young man soon quirking an eyebrow when he sees another boy hovering you with his height at the bar, a clear annoyed expression settle on your face.

“Alright.” He finishes the rest of his drink in one gulp, giving Finn his glass before he walks away. “I’ll go take care of it.”

“You go save the girl, Logan!”

The blond shakes his head with a smile, silently telling them that he’s not doing this to have a reward, but his smile slightly hardens when he overhears the conversation between you and the annoying.

“Come on, it’s just a walk. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“I already told you.” You glare at the boy. “ _I’m. Not. Interested._ ”

The boy scoffs, amused by your reactions. “What? You have a boyfriend or something? Don’t worry, he won’t know-”

“What’s happening over here?” You seem to instantly relax at Logan’s presence, glad to have a friend to protect you. “Need some help getting rid of this guy, sweet cheeks?”

“It’s not of your concern, man.” Logan looks back at the boy to see that he’s staring at him almost with a snarl. “I got here first.”

“Look, I get it.” Logan’s smile stretches out as he puts a hand in front of him to try and calm down the stranger. “(Y/N) is absolutely gorgeous, so it’s normal for you to wanna flirt with her.”

You quirk an eyebrow at his words, not sure how to take them.

“And you don’t know her, but I do. And I can assure you, she’s very smart and passionate, so she would basically be a huge win. But here’s the thing, man-” Logan puts his hand on the guy’s shoulder, giving him an apologetic smile. “She’s not interested. And ‘no’ means ‘no’, buddy.”

A fond smile appears on your lips, though you soon lose it when the stranger snaps his hand away. “Whatever, man. You just wanna keep her to yourself.”

Logan just gives out a laugh as the young man walks away. “I can’t believe people take rejection so badly.” He looks back at you with a small smile. “You’re okay there, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah…” You give him back a smile, your eyes crinkling up because of it. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Listen, um…” He takes a small pause, then points at his group of friends with his head. “You can always hang out with us if you don’t want any other guys like him to come to talk to you.”

“Thanks, but…” You give his friends one look before giving Logan a small smile. “I’m good. I’m actually waiting for friends.”

“Alright, then.” He brings his hands in front of him to signify he understood your words before his smile stretches out, his legs slowly making walk away. “Have a nice night, (Y/N).”

“You too.”

You watch him rejoin his group of friends from your seat at the bar then give out a chuckle when they acclaim him in excitement, your attention going back to your drink.

Maybe you’ll give the Huntzberger kid a chance.


End file.
